


Chapter 14: A Very Merry Slutmis

by Hispanic_No_Bean



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Counter Sex, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gentle Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hispanic_No_Bean/pseuds/Hispanic_No_Bean
Summary: This is the Chapter from my Wattpad story named "Warth (DreamNotFound)" So if you're reading this, this is the smut that Wattpad didn't let me add -_-
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Chapter 14: A Very Merry Slutmis

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to ao3 so don't come at me. This is my first time using it. Now enjoy the story.

E&A/N: When writing this chapter we forgot that Karl is asexual, and by the time we remembered we were already done and only had to edit. We apologize for this, but keep in mind this is also just his character. Again, we apologize, and enjoy the smut!

Also this is my new editor so yay! 

George and Dream were making out on the singular couch while Sapnap and Karl grinded against each other. The room filled with groans and moaning. The temperature rises like other things. The taste of chocolate was taking over Dream’s taste buds as he explored George's mouth. Hands on Georges hips, George rolling his hips slightly against Dreams hard on making him groan into the wet kiss. Karl and Sapnap were now on the floor. One on top of each other, lust filled eyes hungry for more. Karl had fallen prey to Sapnap and he wasn’t mad about it. Instead he gave in to the tempting lust right before him. 

“Mind if we do it next to you guys.?” 

The low yet smooth voice of Sapnap made Karl’s dick twitch slightly as he felt shivers run down his body. Dream and George stopped making out. Pants were audible as Dream responded to Sapnap. 

“Let’s see who can make the other scream more” 

And with that Dream soon picked up George from his thighs. Sapnap following suit as they both walked into the kitchen. Whines surfaced into Georges and Karls lips as they felt their hard ons rub against their boyfriends. George was a light pink while Karl was a bright crimson red. George was used to being fucked while other people saw but Karl was embarrassed to know he was going to see one of his friends in the same state as him. 

“Karl~” 

Karl snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the seductive voice of his boyfriend. Sapnap had sat him on the counter while Karl had been deep in thought. As soon as he realized where Sapnap was, he covered his face immediately. Embarrassment set in as he felt eyes upon him. Then warm big hands were on top of his. 

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” 

Karl looked shyly into Sapnaps worried eyes as he slowly took Sapnaps hands into his. He was ready but just embarrassed. 

“I-I’m fine. I-I’m just a little scared and nervous.” 

A soft kiss was pressed upon his forehead as soon as he stopped talking. Reassurance filled him as Sapnap smiled softly at him. 

“I’ll be gentle with you. Alright?” 

Butterflies filling his stomach. He was grateful he had Sapnap. 

“Yeah.” 

\---

Dream and George were now shirtless. Dream making purple marks up and down George's pale body. Goosebumps were visible on his skin as he felt Dream reach for his dick. Slowly palming his hard on as he kissed George. Then it stopped. The feeling was gone. Dream pulling away to see the complete mess he made out of George. George whined as opened his eyes. 

“Dream~” 

“What?” 

George stared at Dream with a pout in his lips as he stretched his arms out to signal he wanted more than what he got. 

“Please~ More.” 

Dream just smirked as he got closer to George. He kissed the sides of Georges neck sending goosebumps up and down his spine. 

“Tell me what you want more of babe~” 

Frustration was taking over George. He wanted to be railed. Fucked. He wanted his guts rearranged. He didn’t want to walk the next morning. He wanted to be full to the brim until he had enough. However he was too stubborn to say it so instead he showed it. 

He pushed Dream off of him. Quickly pushing him against the counter before going on his knees between Dreams legs. A slight gasp escaped Dreams mouth as he felt his sweats being pulled off. George was smirking while looking up at him. Licking his bulge through the fabric making Dream's mind foggy with pleasure. All he saw in front of him was George’s chocolate brown eyes dark with lust. Shivers ran down his body as he felt George licking the tip, teasing him as if he was just begging to be railed.

A groan escaping his lips as George continued. He was now licking stripes of saliva from the tip to the base of Dreams dick. Dream's hand found a place in George's hair. Tugging it slightly every time he felt George tease him. Then all of a sudden warmth engulfed him, as a groan escaped his lips. George had started bobbing his head up and down on Dreams length. Tugging more at George's locks of hairs as pleasure was surrounding him. He unconsciously thrusted his hips into Georges mouth, making him gag slightly. 

“D-Dream.”   
George was looking up at Dream with teary eyes. Dick in his mouth making it hard for him to speak. He was a mess for Dream and only for him. It made Dream forget he was even close to cumming. Cheeks flushed a light pink, lips glossy and a shade of red that complimented his pale neck. Dream's eyes looked down on George as he was starving. He wanted more, more pleasure, to see George whine and scream under him. To see George begging and wanting for more. 

A grin made its way onto Dreams face as he saw George bob his head up and down a little. He had saliva dripping from his lips where Dream and his mouths made contact. Not long after George had gotten up, Dream attacked his lips. George moaning into the kiss as he felt Dream tug on his briefs. The cool surface of the counter was now pressed onto Georges stomach. Dream putting 3 fingers in front of George's face. 

“You know what to do. Don’t you babe?~” 

George nodded slightly as he took them into his mouth. Tongue coating each finger as he moaned slightly. Dream was massaging George's pale, round cheeks as he waited. Once Dreams deemed his fingers coated enough he took them out of George's pleading mouth. 

“D-Dream~ M-More” 

“Be patient. I’ll give you what you need babe.” 

As soon as Dream said that he pushed one finger in, making George gasp, tightening around the digit in his hole. 

\--- 

Sapnap was slowly fingering Karl so as to not hurt him. Karl was holding the hem of his hoodie in his mouth. He was too embarrassed of making sounds, Sapnap didn’t really mind it. Karl was a whining mess the more he felt Sapnap scissor him. Sapnap slipped a third finger in, making Karl moan loud letting the hoodie fall on his stomach. 

“It’s okay baby I’m here. You’re okay.” 

Sapnap whispered sweet nothings as Karl adjusted to the third digit in him. He felt a little pain but as soon as Sapnap started moving his fingers again he couldn’t help but moan. The soft moaning of Karl made Sapnaps aching dick twitch with excitement. Sapnap slowly took out his fingers. Feeling that Karl was ready for his length. 

“Dream. Where's the lube.” 

Dream was busy with fingering George. Moaning and panting beneath him was George. 

“There’s a bottle in the drawer next to you.” 

Sapnap opened the drawer and found a small bottle. It was enough for the both of them. He opened the cap pouring a little onto his palm. He then slathered some onto his dick groaning at the cool temperature of the liquid. Karl just stared in anticipation. He knew Sapnap was big but he didn’t expect the other to be that big. His heart seemed to stop as he felt the tip by his entrance. He knew what was going to happen next but he wanted to go a little slower, he was new to this after all. 

“S-Sapnap wait.” 

Worry filled Sapnaps face as he looked up at Karl. Tears from the over-stimulation rolling down his cheeks. Sapnap reached his hand to touch Karl on the cheek, checking in to see if he was fine with going on. 

“G-Go slower please.” 

Karl looked into his dark chocolate eyes. He wanted to be reassured again but didn’t want to seem needy. Sapnap knew Karl too well, he made sure to be gentle. Leaving small kisses here and there to distract Karl from the pain as Sapnap slowly entered. Gasping as he felt pain surrounding his body, it only lasted for a second before a wave of pleasure hit his body. Sapnap brushed against Karls prostate. The singular feeling of being full made Karl squirm under Sapnaps touch. 

“Y-You can move now Sapnap.” 

It didn’t take long before Sapnap started at a slow pace. He was making sure to not hurt Karl. This was his first time. 

\---

Panting. The room was filled with moaning, whimpering and groans. Both couples were filling each other with more and more lust. Every little gasp and moan that was heard from their partner would make them want more. Karl was being railed on the counter on one side while George was getting his guts rearranged on the other. At this point both bottoms were a panting and moaning mess. 

Karl and George stared at each other with tear filled eyes. George’s body was being slammed against the granite, he loved every second Dream was rough with his sensitive body. Karl on the other hand was a moaning mess, he was already sensitive to the overstimulation.   
“M-More.” 

Karl somehow managed to say between moans and whimpers. Sapnap smirked as he heard his cute boyfriend begging for more. He gave it to him, slamming into him harder and faster. Each thrust made Karl scream into the hem of his sweater that was being used as a gag. Tears rolling down his flushed pink cheeks making Sapnap lose his mind. 

George was moaning into the granite as he felt Dream pick him up by his waist. Every touch lighting fire on his skin. Their lips connected, chest rising and falling at the same time. Dream kept thrusting into his small boyfriend in his arms. Whines escaped George's mouth as he felt Dream hit his prostate. 

“D-Dream~” 

“You like that you slut? Huh?” 

George's mouth hung agape as he heard Dream whisper naughty things into his ear. His body filled with pleasure as he felt Dream thrust slower, deeper, and harder into him making his mind go foggy. A string of curses and moans could be heard as Dream picked up his pace out of nowhere. 

\--- 

Sapnap gripped onto Karls hips as Karl aligned himself. Slowly pushing his hips down Sapnap groaned out feeling Karls walls clenching him. A shaky moan was audible as Sapnap bottomed out. 

“W-Wait don’t move yet.” 

Karl needed time to adjust to how deep Sapnap was then before. Hands on his chest as he tried to move causing a sting of pain to run through his body. Sapnap just peppered kisses on his back to try and reassure him. After some time Karl started moving again, whimpers being heard as he went a little faster. 

“Having fun aren’t you babe.” 

Sapnap gripped onto his waist thrusting into him making him moan more. 

Dream was thrusting up into George as he was riding him. Making George moan more as he hit his prostate often. George and Karl were looking at each other again. This time they were closer and were able to hold onto each other. Audible moans and groans filled the room, arching their backs as they kept hitting their prostate. 

“M-More.” 

Saliva was on the corner of Karls lips as he moaned for more. Begging at this point to be filled to the brim by Sapnap. The only thing he could do right now was grip onto George like a lifeline while Sapnap abused his hole. George and Karl moaning as they soon reached their highs together. Cumming once Dream and Sapnap simultaneously hit their prostates. Not long after a couple more thrust Sapnap came, leaving Karl’s insides full. George was still riding out his high, even though Dream was still reaching his. 

“D-Dream I-I can’t take it anymore!” 

George was so over stimulated that he came again, clenching down on Dreams length making Dream groan as he came. Chests heaving up and down as Dream stared at the pale boy's body, covered in all the love bites and marks he had left. 

“I love you George.” 

"I-I love you too Dream.” 

Light giggling was heard as Sapnap and Karl cuddled with one another. 

“Sapnap that was amazing.” 

“Don’t make me want to do it again.” 

They soon dozed off in each other's arms. Dream and George cuddling with one another as they forgot to take something out. They were too tired to even care at this point. 

A/N: GURL IMMA HAVE A FIELD DAY WHEN I DO THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!

E/N: This is the first chapter where I was an editor, and damn did it give me butterflies-


End file.
